Miss(in the)Call
by Charamelya Azalea
Summary: Satu hal memalukan bagi Oh Sehun terjadi hari ini. hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami/ "Hallo?"/ "Ucapkan saja berapa bayaran untuk aset berhargamu, dan kita selesai"/ diseberang Luhan terdiam, orang ini gila!-HunHan gs fanfiction. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_**They're belong to God and they self. I dont own anything except the story.**_

 _ **Warn! This is GS fanfiction, AU, typo(s) and many more.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read, Please ;)**_

 **A Sehun-Luhan** _ **fanfiction**_

" **Miss (in the) Call"**

 **©ChocoPattern.2016.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Birthday fic for my partner in crime yang berkedok sesama fangirl XD**

 **Altough this isn't like your expected before,**

 **But, hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Debaman pintu menyeruak dari arah luar kamar apartemen. Dari baliknya, muncul sesosok bertubuh tegap. Dibalut setelan jas, tas jinjing dan sepatu pantofel mengkilap. Dengan gerakan mendugas membuka sepatunya lalu meraih sendal rumahan di rak paling bawah.

Oh sehun, pria itu, berjalan terhuyung ke arah dapur, menarik sekantung kacang aroma madu dan dua kaleng soda dari lemari pendingin. Punggung lebarnya langsung menghempas ke sofa ketika kakinya baru saja menginjak area ruang santai. Merebahkan diri sepenuhnya pada sandaran sofa setelah jas abu-abu dan dasi ketat di leher miliknya tergeletak asal di karpet. Sehun memungut _remote_ TV di atas meja kemudian ibu jarinya dengan lincah menekan tombol merah bertuliskan _on/off_ yang disusul tombol-tombol sekitarnya _._

Layar datar itu beberapa kali berganti gambar; mulai dari buletin ramalan cuaca, _talk show_ sampai akhirnya berhenti pada acara bertema komedi yang menyajikan lelucon dan sedikit drama dipenuhi adegan mengundang tawa. Sehun sangat butuh sesuatu untuk meluruskan pikirannya yang kusut saat ini. Setidaknya, acara yang membuat tertawa bisa sedikit menghilangkan beban pikirannya sejenak. _Hanya sejenak_.

Tentang tumpukan surat-surat―yang entah apa itu―harus dibubuhi tanda tangannya di kantor, segunung jadwal rapat yang wajib dihadiri esok hari dan sepanjang minggu ini, dan yang terakhir ibunya yang menyerupai jam alarm harian merecokinya dengan hal yang sudah muak selalu didengarnya seperti; "Cepatlah bawa kekasihmu ke rumah, _eomma_ ingin mengajaknya membuat kue kesukaanmu dan pergi ke salon untuk merawat kuku bersama. Dan ohya, _eomma_ akan belikan gaun kembar untuk kami setelah itu" kurang lebih begitu _titah_ ibunya setiap meneleponnya. Membuat Sehun bungkam setiap saat. Dia tidak bisa melawan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya, terlebih soal _kekasih-kekasih_ satu ini.

 _Oh tak tahu kah ibu, anakmu yang paling tampan ini tidak mempunyai kekasih selain berkencan dengan surat dan penannya setiap saat?_ Ingin sekali ia menjawab begitu. Tapi sayang, mulut dan pikirannya selalu bertentangan ketika berhadapan dengan ibunya. Pikirannya akan menolak keras sementara mulutnya berubah munafik, "Ya" atau "Baiklah" yang malah keluar.

 _Menyebalkan? Yeah._

Ditambah dua _best_ ― _fucking―friend_ -nya dengan kurang ajarnya memamerkan surat undangan pertunangan yang tercantum ' _untuk yang terhormat, sahabat jomblo-ku, Oh Sehun'_ ―Ini dari Kai. Yang berakhir dengan coretan tinta hitam _random_ di foto Kai yang sedang tersenyum disamping Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengirim foto cincin pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun beserta pesan _manis_ bertuliskan "selamat menggalau sendirian di malam minggu, saudaraku. Salam, sahabat tampanmu-yang-tidak-jomblo-lagi." Baik sekali bukan?

Helaan napas keluar dari belahan bibir tipisnya. Acara tontonannya telah berakhir yang sekarang menunjukan film _action_ dengan bunyi ledakan senapan dimana-mana. Tangan Sehun beralih ke puncak batang hidungnya; mengapit diantara jari telunjuk dan jempol lalu menekan-nekannya naik-turun perlahan. Meraih kaleng soda lalu meneguknya .

Baru saja ia berniat memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum ponsel di kantungnya bergetar mengalunkan nada panggilan yang menuai decakan kesal dari Sehun.

Sehun merogoh kantung celananya agak kasar, meraih ponselnya dan dengan raut malas mengatakan "Hallo," ia menyimpan ponselnya diantara jepitan pipi dan bahunya sementara telinganya menyimak setiap kata dari orang diujung sambungan. Tangannya bergerak bebas meraih kacang madu dan kaleng soda di sampingnya.

" _Jadi, semua harus sudah di setujui dan berada di meja kepala―"_

Kris, orang diseberang sana menghentinkan ucapannya, mendehem singkat sebelum kembali berucap.

"― _maksudku, ayahmu besok"_

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit jarak ponsel dari telinganya. Dasar si naga gagal terbang ini, meneleponnya hanya untuk memberi tahunya hal yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Buang-buang waktu saja.

" _yo! Kau dengar aku?"_

"Hn, aku dengar"

Yah, setidaknya ia masih berbaik hati menjawab celotehan tak bermutu Kris kali ini.

" _Bagus, kau bawa notes bersamamu atau kertas atau apa sajalah? ini penting!"_ Sehun melirik sebuah buku kecil dan pulpen di nakas sebelum menjawab "Ya, ada." Detik berikutnya terdengar suara _krasak-krusuk_ dari seberang, diiringi suara Kris yang menghilang sebentar.

Suara rusuh itu hilang digantikan suara berat Kris yang menggema lagi _"oke, catat nomor ini. Nomor pemilik saham di Cina yang menawarkan kerja sama beberapa waktu lalu. Nomornya..."_ dan, sayangnya Sehun terlalu malas untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya meski hanya sedikit saja untuk meraih _notes_ dan pulpen di atas nakas yang berada tepat di kirinya. Jadi ia biarkan semua yang diucapkan oleh Kris terserap memorinya yang biasanya selalu tepat sasaran.

" _Sudah?"_

Dan sekali lagi mulut indah Sehun kembali munafik. Ia berkata "ya" tanpa cela kebohongan yang terdengar. _Perfectly._ Hasil dari latihan dengan ibunya selama ini ternyata berguna.

Sambungan terputus sepihak oleh Sehun. Ia menggosok keras daun telinga serasa panas mendengar penjelasan tentang "Bagaimana menjalin hubungan baik dengan _klien_ " dari Kris yang sumpah! malah terdengar seperti nasihat dari kakeknya dulu ketika ia ingin pergi bermain dengan sepeda barunya ketika usia 5 tahun. Kolot sekali. Gayanya saja yang tiap hari mengikuti tren.

Masih dengan pikiran kalut dan telinga panas akibat ocehan Kris barusan, Sehun mengetik digit demi digit di ponselnya. Menekan tombol panggil lalu menempelkannya di telinganya. Matanya tetap terpaut pada layar datar di hadapannya.

Bunyi nada sambungan terdengar agak lama. Mendengung bagai lebah dan membuat Sehun mendengus kesal sampai kemudian―

" _Allo?"_

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" pertanyaan dengan nada tajam langsung terlempar. Sudah cukup ia berbasa-basi dengan Kris. Dan tidak kali ini. Ia sudah lelah.

" _Eh?"_

"Tidak apa, jangan sungkan padaku. Ucapkan saja berapa bayaran untuk aset berhargamu, dan kita selesai" Sehun kembali bersuara. Kali ini dengan intonasi lebih santai agar si _klien_ sedikit melunak.

Jeda panjang terjadi. Diiringi suara dengung dan hembusan napas, sepertinya orang disana sedang berpikir menimbang keputusan untuk diambil. Sedetik, Sehun kembali dilanda rasa tidak sabaran. Berkali-kali melirik jam yang serasa berjalan melambat saat ini.

" _A-apakah hanya dengan cara―ehm―itu?"_

Persetan dengan suara _klien_ -nya yang nyaring menyerupai wanita, Sehun menjawab "Ya" dengan cepat. Mengabaikan suara pekikan tertahan yang memenuhi pendengarannya setelah itu. Di kepalanya hanya tidur, tidur dan tidur. Demi apapun, dia sangat merindukan bantal dan selimutnya saat ini.

Jeda panjang sepanjang rel kereta api gandeng tiga kembali lagi, kini tanpa suara-suara seperti tadi. Di duduknya, Sehun menggeram. _Kenapa klien satu ini hobi sekali membuatnya menunggu di telepon._

" _M―maaf tuan, tapi―"_

"Siapa namamu?"

Katakanlah Oh Sehun sedang kelelahan berat hingga daya fikirnya dan kesadarannya menurun sampai-sampai repot bertanya nama _klien_ yang membuatnya terpaksa duduk menelepon selama lima belas menit saat jam menunjukan waktu istirahatnya terkikis pelan-pelan.

" _Lu Han, sir"_

Detik itu juga, Sehun tertegun. Luhan. _Luhan?_

Seingatnya _klien_ Cina-nya bernama Zheng Lie, bukan Luhan.

 _Ada apa ini?_

" _Hallo"_

Suara Luhan yang mengalun di gendang telinganya kembali menyadarkan Sehun dari dunianya kembali ke masa sekarang. Rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana sejak beberapa saat lalu. Kini kepalanya telah penuh oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai siapa Luhan ini.

"Kau, perempuan?" Terdengar bodoh tapi, siapa peduli. Sehun harus mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya yang bertebaran untuk pertanyaan ini. Berharap cemas untuk jawabannya juga.

" _Tentu saja, aku masih bermain barbie saat umur sepuluh. Jadi yah, kurasa begitu"_

Jawaban yang cukup terang dan krusial dari Luhan memunculkan sebersit anggapan definitif pada Sehun.

Maka dengan sikap superior yang melekat erat pada diri Oh Sehun didukung pemikiran positif miliknya, Sehun bertanya yang malah terkesan seperti pernyataan " _Ah,_ Kau anak tuan Zheng Lie?"

Keterdiaman didapat dari Luhan setelahnya. Gadis di sambungan ujung sana bungkam. Menyisakan Sehun yang dilanda perasaan yang selama ini dianggapnya menggangu; _kepo,_ menyerang tiap-tiap inci tubuhnya, diiringi suara-suara dengan bahasa asing yang berasal dari televisi menjadi kombo komplit super.

" _Bukan"_

Dan entah kebetulan, hukum semesta, takdir atau sejenisnya, setelah Luhan menjawab, suara ledakan bom memekakkan telinga di televisi terdengar. Kompak sekali dengan jatuhnya kepercayaan diri sehun saat ini. Jatuh merosot telak ke ujung kakinya yang terhormat.

Sejenak, Sehun seolah tertampar kenyataan. Kenyataan yang paling memalukan selama eksistensinya.

Terkaku, Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya. Menelisik nomor yang tertera di kolom panggilan. Durasi 20 menit sepersekian detik muncul disana lengkap dengan suara gadis yang menyerukan kata "halo" berulang-ulang.

" _Sir, anda disana?"_

Tanpa menjawab, jempol Sehun bergerak cepat tanpa komando menekan tombol merah pengakhir panggilan. Tercatat, hal memalukan dari Oh sehun hari ini. _Salah sambung!_

Tolong siapapun, ingatkan dia untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, cepat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu yang dipikirkan Luhan setelah masuk ke kamar apartemennya adalah berendam dengan air hangat dan sabun beraroma _green tea_ ditambah aroma terapi lavender di sudut kamar tubuhnya lengket akan keringat, rambut kekuningannya yang diikat tinggi mulai terurai jatuh ke tengkuk dan pelipisnya.

Yixing yang mengantarnya sudah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah memberi sedikit suntikan semangat dan sekotak es krim yang kini telah berada di lemari pendinginnya.

Yixing yang menemani Luhan seharian ini, menemaninya untuk melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang juga kebetulan tempat Yixing bekerja. Dan diakhiri dengan Luhan yang hampir menghabiskan tiga kotak tisu akibat ditolak mentah-mentah, mereka tidak butuh lulusan seni untuk bekerja disana disebut sebagai alasannya. Untungnya, setelah bujuk-rayu dari Yixing kepada atasannya, kepala direktur yang sudah beranak dua itu pun berbaik hati dengan memberikan kartu nama rekannya dan meminta nomor ponsel Luhan untuk dihubungi saat-saat diperlukan.

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya, masih dengan jubah mandi dan selembar handuk membalut rambutnya yang basah. Ia duduk di depan meja rias dan mulai membubuhi pipinya dengan krim malam, bertepatan dengan ponsel di ranjangnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

Benda itu bergetar-getar ribut di atas bantal sebelum beralih ke tangan Luhan. ia duduk di kaki ranjang, sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel sedangkan satunya bergerak menyapukan krim keseluruh wajahnya.

 _Uknown number_

Hanya itu yang tertera di layar. Setelah menggeser tombol hijau, benda pipih itu kini menempel di dekat telinga Luhan.

"Allo?"

" _Berapa yang kau inginkan?"_ suara berat, tegas, tapi terkesan imut yang menyerebak setelah itu, dengan bahasa cina yang sempurna meski logatnya sedikit lucu di pendengaran Luhan. ia mengernyit bingung.

"Eh?"

Perkataan selanjutnya dari orang diseberang membuat Luhan terkesiap _, "Tidak apa, jangan sungkan padaku. Ucapkan saja berapa bayaran untuk aset berhargamu, dan kita selesai"_ inikah atasannya itu? Luhan menggigiti bibir lembabnya penuh kegusaran tergambar. Entah mengapa pipinya terasa memanas dengan sendirinya ketika di kepala mungilnya melintas sekelebat maksud dari _'aset berharga'_ yang disebut tadi.

 _Gosh!_

Apa dia harus setuju atau menolak saja. Yang jelas, orang ini gila! Luhan itu gadis yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan di universitas terkemuka beijing tahun lalu, hanya ingin bekerja di tempat sempurna impiannya. Tapi, jika syaratnya adalah ' _aset'_ berharganya...

 _Aset berharga, Ya Tuhann!_

"A-apakah hanya dengan cara―ehm―itu?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya menunggu jawaban sampai ia memekik dengan tertahan ketika pria itu mengatakan "ya" tanpa beban apapun. Orang ini benar-benar gila.

Tidak! Luhan harus menolak, dia memang ingin sekali bekerja disana, tapi bukan dengan cara ini.

"M―maaf tuan, tapi―"

" _Siapa namamu?"_

Luhan terdiam, nama? Bukankah ia sudah memberikan berkas-berkasnya tadi pagi pada sekretaris kepalanya? Luhan menggeleng, mungkin kepala direktur itu terlalu sibuk sampai belum melihat berkasnya. Benar, pasti begitu.

"Lu Han, _sir_ "

Diam.

Sedikit banyak Luhan harus berputar-putar pada sekelumit tanda tanya mengenai sang atasan ketika pertanyaan mengenai gender dilayangkan kepadanya. Terlebih saat namanya disangkut-pautkan dengan nama seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, yang malah disebut sebagai orang tuanya.

Selanjutnya, orang disana diam. Mengabaikan Luhan yang memanggil-manggilnya disini.

Bunyi "tut" panjang mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Luhan melempar ponselnya geram ke ranjang, benda itu memantul kemudian terselip diantara kepala ranjang dan kasurnya.

Luhan bangun dengan wajah masam, berjalan kembali menuju tempat semula ia berada; meja rias dan krim malamnya. Diiringi lantunan kata-kata yang tidak patut didengar khusus untuk atasan mesum―panggilan barunya―yang dengan seenak suara ― _ugh_ , seksinya memutuskan panggilan sepihak tanpa kepastian; dia diterima atau tidak. _Ambigu._

Setelah ini, dia memang harus menghabiskan sekotak es krim untuk menstabilkan pikirannya yang berubah jadi irasional mendadak setelah bertelepon dengan calon atasannya barusan.

Yang memintanya untuk menyerahkan _aset berharga_ -nya yang _argh,_ demi tuhan! terkutuklah pipinya yang kembali panas mengingat kalimat tidak sopan dari atasan mesum itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC/ End (?)**

* * *

 **Hayaaaa~~ ini ff pertama dengan word yang tembus 1k hehehe... rada maksa sebenernya, ngetik durasi cepat XD**

 **Dan kemungkinan, Cuma jadi twoshoot aja. Soalnya idenya ya... mampet segitu. Ff chaptered/gagal/ perdana untuk the best partner in crime yang suka gila-gilaan bareng yang ultah hari ini kyaaak... pibesdey yaaa...ditunggu responnya /ga/ XDD**

 **Gimana?**

 **Maksakah?**

 **Ancurkah?**

 **Pasarankah?**

 **Please say it to me ;)**

 _Last..._

 _Mind to give me some_ _ **review?**_


	2. rsala and shier

Seharusnya Sehun tahu, bahwa bercerita pada Kai dan Chanyeol adalah hal yang tidak patut dilakukan. Apalagi jika ingin _hal_ yang seharusnya tertutup tidak menyebar kemana-mana. _Seharusnya._

"Kata-katamu ambigu sekali, Hun"

suara berat Chanyeol menggema ke seluruh ruangan, disusul suara tawa Kai dan Kris kemudian. Mereka tertawa lepas, menertawakan dirinya yang padahal jelas-jelas berada di hadapan mereka; mendelik tajam pada ketiganya yang malah mengunyah kue kering mahal dalam toples di ruangannya itu tak tahu malu.

Ia mendesis geram. Memutuskan membuang muka kearah luar kaca raksasa di kirinya daripada jadi bahan olokan selanjutnya oleh Chanyeol yang kini sedang menyeka air matanya karena tertawa terlalu keras.

Pagi-pagi sekali tadi, Sehun menemukan dua teman semasa sekolahnya dulu itu sedang menyesap kopi di ruangannya, lengkap dengan setelan kantor, _polish shoes_ mereka yang terangkat sebelah di atas lutut dan kotak persegi berisi selusin donat diatas meja. Chanyeol yang mewakili, mengatakan bahwa mereka berkunjung untuk membahas tentang pekerjaan dan sebagainya di kantornya.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai sesi _tanya-jawab kabar_ terlebih dahulu, yang jelas Sehun telah kelepasan saat mulutnya tak sengaja menyinggung masalah memalukannya malam tadi. Yang menuai banjiran pertanyaan dari dua temannya. Keduanya baru terdiam ketika Sehun setuju akan membuka mulut menjelaskan. Kris yang entah datang dari mana juga ikut-ikutan jadi pendengar setia dadakan kala itu.

Sehun kelabakan, menyadari akibat dari setiap ucapannya bisa-bisa merusak _imej_ dan reputasinya secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi setelah melihat senyum Chanyeol yang seperti minta di tonjok.

"Penggunaan kalimat _aset berharga_ pada seorang gadis bisa menimbulkan maksud lain yang tidak diinginkan yang menjurus ke hal yang, _err..._ kau tahu 'kan" bola mata Sehun berotasi malas. Haruskah Kai mengulangnya lagi?

"Manakutahu kalau dia perempuan." Sungut sehun.

Kai mengangguk menimpali, sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa keras dan Kris hanya diam di kursinya bersama beberapa map di tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu minggu depan Yeol, beres?" Kris buka suara, Chanyeol menanggapi dengan wajah berseri dan senyum lebar "Ya, semua sudah beres. Baju kami tinggal di _fitting_ sekali lagi, kuenya sudah dipesan jauh hari dan tempat pesta juga sudah mulai dipersiapkan"

Di pojok ruangan Sehun menggeram, hafal sekali tingkah laku dari tiga makhluk ini. Terutama Kris, diluarnya saja tampak acuh tak acuh, sok _cool,_ dan sebagainya. Padahal dialah biang dari segala macam hal diluar akal sehat yang sering dipraktekkan Chanyeol dan Kai. Dan Sehun pastinya mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Kris kepada Chanyeol tadi, secara implisit menyinggungnya yang― _uhuk!―jomblo―uhuk!―_

 _Mentang-mentang udah punya pacar!_

Lihat senyum setan menjijikkan itu, _cih!_

Suara kekehan Kai terdengar berpuluh kali lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Pria itu mengaduh setelah sebundel arsip lima senti mengenai pelipisnya. Si tersangka tetap berwajah _flat_ , duduk tegak pongah di kursi kehormatannya sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik tiga manusia lainnya di ruangan itu.

" _Calm bro_ , kau tidak bermaksud merusak kepala tampanku bukan?" Sehun bergeming "Silahkan keluar dari ruanganku jika kalian tidak memiliki kepentingan lain" nadanya terlampau datar dengan raut serius berlebihan sembari tangannya mulai menggores tinta penanya di atas kertas.

"Baik, baik, Tuan Oh yang terhormat, kami akan segera keluar dari sarang kesayanganmu ini. Kau kenapa _sih,_ sedang PMS ya?" timpal Chanyeol, dia sudah menenteng semua berkas miliknya dan cup kertas kopinya sudah ditangan. Ancang-ancang kalau si _maknae_ mengamuk. Dan benar saja,

"KELUAR ATAU UCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL PADA DUNIA!"

.

.

.

" **Miss (in the) Call"**

 **Warn! GS, AU, Miss typo(s), and Typo(s)**

 **©ChocoPattern.2016.**

.

.

.

"Wow"

Luhan merutuk, ia maklum jikalau Yixing memang pelupa akut―semua orang juga sangat mengerti dengan itu. Tapi, apa dia juga lupa dengan kata-kata lain yang bisa diucapkan selain "Wow" saja?

Telapak tangan Luhan mendarat keras di bahu gadis cina tulen itu, dia terkesiap. Mata sipitnya mengedip beberapa kali. "Apa?" tanya Yixing, wajahnya sungguh terlihat tak bersalah, malah terkesan linglung.

Luhan mendengus, menarik Yixing sebagai teman _curhat_ nya memang bukan ide brilliant apalagi bagus. Sedari tadi gadis _unicorn_ itu hanya sibuk dengan pai kacang merahnya dan mengabaikan Luhan yang sedang komat-kamit membuka mulut panjang lebar; bercerita sampai-sampai ia harus minum tiga botol air mineral dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit.

Akan lebih baik tadi jika ia memilih menelepon Minseok. Gadis itu pasti dengan senang hati mau mendengarkannya, menjadi _tempat sampah_ nya. _Ya,_ jika itu tepikir sebelum ia berteriak pada supir taksi untuk menambah kecepatan menuju kantor Yixing.

Sekarang ia terjebak. Yasudahlah.

" _ehm,_ Jadi...bagaimana, kau terima atau tidak?" Suara lembut Yixing beradu dengan suara gaduh percakapan dan dentingan alat makan disekeliling mereka. Luhan meraih _frapuccino_ nya, menyesapnya sebelum menjawab "Tentu saja tidak, jika aku terima berarti aku sudah wajib masuk ruang rehabilitas karena sudah gila"

"Oh, benar" suaranya melemah sebentar "Tapi, aku yakin sekali, itu bukan direktur. Yang meneleponmu itu bukan direktur, Hanhan" Luhan mengernyit, dari nada suaranya Yixing begitu optimis dalam spekulasinya. "Lantas, siapa?"

Yixing menggeleng tidak tahu. Tidak punya bayangan sama sekali di kepalanya.

"Mungkin hanya orang iseng kurang kerjaan" Luhan melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali mendekatkan bibir cup kopinya kedepan mulutnya.

"Kurasa dan kuharap begitu, xing"

Yixing tersenyum. Lengannya terulur melewati meja bundar kayu yang membatasi mereka. menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu sempit Luhan, gadis pirang itu tersenyum hangat " _Xie-xie,_ Xing" yixing mengangguk tanpa melepas senyum. Lekukan di pipinya terlihat manis sekali.

Sebuah sendok mungil terangkat di depan wajah Luhan, bagian cekungnya terisi sedikit bagian dari potongan pai dan buah ceri masak diatasnya. Dengan pelan sendok keperakan itu mengetuk-ngetuk belahan bibir Luhan yang tertutup "Ayolah _deer,_ lupakan saja dan nikmati si cantik merah ini" Yixing mengial di balik sendoknya.

Kedua belahan bibir merah muda alami Luhan terbuka, antusias menyambut suapan pai dari Yixing. Mengunyahnya perlahan lalu mendecap-decap ringan ketika rasa manis itu mulai pudar di permukaan lidahnya.

Rasanya tidak buruk, manis dan asam diujung lidah. Selera Yixing tidak buruk juga.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Yixing memang bukan pendengar yang baik, ia malah cenderung gagal menangkap sentra permasalahan dengan benar tapi, dia adalah penenang yang paling hebat. Luhan membuktikannya hari ini.

Dering ponsel mengejutkan keduanya, dari ujung matanya Luhan bisa melihat Yixing yang sedang merogoh tas tangannya di bawah meja kemudian menarik ponselnya dari dalam sana. Samar-samar Luhan bisa mendengar percakapan Yixing, gadis itu berulang kali mengucap "maaf" dan "Baik." Selanjutnya Luhan tidak terlalu memperhatikan, ia lebih memilih mengaduk kopinya yang mulai naik ke permukaan menggunakan sedotan plastik.

"Hei," Luhan menoleh; mendapati Yixing sedang merapikan rok hitam sempitnya dan tas merah mungilnya telah tersampir di bahu kanannya, gadis itu meringis sambil melirik arlojinya "Maaf Hanhan, aku ingin sekali tetap duduk disini bersamamu dan memesan seporsi pai kacang merah lagi tapi, bosku baru menghubungiku untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Urusan mendadak, sampai jumpa."

Luhan membuang napas sebentar. Melirik pintu tempat Yixing menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu. Gadis itu langsung melesat keluar setelah selesai dengan kalimat beruntunnya, pasti kembali lagi ke kantornya.

Tidak mengherankan juga apabila tadi terdengar sedikit nada kasar dari ponsel Yixing. Jelas saja, Luhan menarik Yixing yang sedang duduk di depan komputernya, sedang mengurus surat penting dan Luhan langsung menggeret lengannya keluar gedung kantor. Bosnya tentu saja akan marah. Luhan harus minta maaf padanya nanti.

Luhan melirik ke samping dimana cup _frapuccino_ miliknya yang sudah mendingin berada, tepat bersebelahan dengan ponsel berlayar lebarnya. Kuku bercat _aquamarine_ miliknya mengetuk layar hitam dua kali, merubahnya menjadi terang dan tampilan depan _selca_ -nya terpampang.

Telunjuknya turun frekuentatif pada daftar panggilan, terhenti ketika mendapat nama paling _nyentrik_ diantara yang lain.

 _Bos Bejana_

― _Bejat durjana._

Pas. Serasi sekali dengan tiap ucapannya. _Buruk_.

Sebenarnya, Luhan gatal sekali ingin menekan panggil dan menanyakan statusnya sekarang secara lebih spesifik. Sejak telepon penuh absurdguitas dari atasannya beberapa hari lalu, ia selalu berakhir menghabiskan persediaan makanan dalam kulkas pada tengah malam karena tidak bisa tidur.

Selain menghindari uring-uringan tidak bermutu, bobot badannya juga berpotensi besar melonjak drastis jika terus begini.

 _Say no more to diet._

Haruskah ia menelepon sekarang?

Haruskah?

 _Harus!_

Ia berteriak di dalam benaknya, melawan sisi lain yang merengek berseru kata "tidak." Sekarang atau tidak selamanya, _benar._ Jempol ramping Luhan sudah mendekati _icon_ hijau bergambar gagang telepon, siap menekannya kapan saja. Tekadnya sudah bulat, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Jika saja Luhan lebih cepat satu detik saja ia pasti sekarang sudah mendengar nada sambung di telinganya. Bukannya menjerit kaget karena ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar saat ingin ditekannya. Nama "Chen" termuat di sana.

" _Hm,_ ada apa?"

" _Hei, aku menelepon dengan maksud baik jiejie, tolong perbaiki nadamu yang tajam itu"_ protesan Chen langsung terdengar, diakhir suara tingginya agak muncul.

Luhan berdecak sekali disambut kekehan Chen kemudian. " _fine,_ ada apa Chenchen?" kentara sekali dia tidak sepenuh hati mengucapkannya. Chen tertawa senang, walau pria itu tahu bahwa Luhan setengah hati memenuhi permintaannya _"Ingat restoran italia dekat kantor pos di sentral kota? Itu loh, tempat ketika jiejie menumpahkan jus sampai―"_

"Chen!" ia menggertak gemas, dengan gigi yang saling bergemelutuk berusaha meredam teriakannya.

" _Maaf, salahku. Oke, intinya bibi Lim mengabariku kalau tempat sebagai kasir di restorannya sedang kosong, jadi mungkin jiejie tertarik. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu luang sebelum menemukan kantor yang tepat, bagaimana?"_

Ia berfikir sejenak. _Life goal -_ nya adalah bekerja di perusahaan. Berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan setelan kantor yang berok span ketat, jas warna monokrom di tubuhnya, _heels_ dan segelas kopi di tangan saat melangkah ke dalam gedung pencakar langit mahal.

Dibandingkan dengan menjadi kasir di sebuah restoran Italia; berbalut seragam kerja berupa kemeja berwarna cerah, denim sederhana dan sepatu _converse_ di kakinya. Menghitung lembar yuan dan tersenyum sepanjang hari dibelakang mesin kasir pada pelanggan.

"Terima. Aku terima, kapan aku harus datang?" Luhan menjawab penuh minat. Menjadi bagian di restoran asing juga terselip di daftar keinginannya, tidak masalah 'kan hanya bekerja sementara lalu keluar saat sudah diterima di perkantoran.

Luhan tetap ingin memegang teguh prinsip mandiri yang ia sematkan pada dirinya saat memutuskan keluar dari rumah megah orang tuanya. Menjalani hidup sendiri atas usahanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Sabtu, siang."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah siap? Dokumen, tasku?" Seorang pria dengan kacamata minus dan rambut tertata kebelakang mengangguk sebagai jawaban, seraya memeriksa lembar-lembar berisi ketikan panjang yang disatukan menggunakan _paper clip_ dipojok atasnya.

Sehun mulai menghela kopernya setelah memastikan asistennya telah mengurus semuanya dengan baik, berjalan menjauhi _gate_ ketibaan menuju area penjemputan dimana sebuah mobil sedan _Chevy Corvette_ hitam terparkir apik menunggunya, dari kursi supir Junmyeon, sepupunya, mengulas senyum sambil melambai ringan.

"Maaf lama, _hyung_ " ujar Sehun setelah ia menyamankan diri di _jok_ mobil mewah milik Junmyeon, pria yang dituju menyahut sekenanya lalu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Sesekali Sehun melakukan gerakan renggangan ringan di duduknya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya pegal karena terpaksa mengambil penerbangan mendadak ke Cina setelah selesai rapat intensifnya, bahkan tanpa melepas kemeja bau keringat di badannya ia tidur pulas di pesawat. Untungnya asistennya dengan sigap menyiapkan berkas-berkas dan kopernya.

Dengan seenak jidatnya kolega Cina itu mengubah waktu pertemuan, dipercepat, mendadak pula.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kau kesini. ada apa, pekerjaan?" Sehun melirik Junmyeon sebentar lewat spion depan, "Begitulah, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengunjungimu di Shenzhen saat libur tahun baru lalu. Tapi, _hyung_ paham 'kan, bisnis terus naik-turun semaunya." Junmyeon terkekeh di kursi pengemudinya. Dia selalu menganggap sepupu kecilnya itu lucu ketika merengek seperti ini.

Badan mobil sedikit melonjak ketika pedal rem diinjak. Junmyeon kembali membuka mulutnya sembari menunggu lampu lalu lintas kembali berubah warna hijau, "Bagaimana kabar bibi, masih setia pada tulip-tulipnya?"

Sehun mendesah keras sebelum menjawab, melipat dua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang pandang keluar "Baik sekali, malahan dia beralih hobi sekarang," Junmyeon mengernyit " _Yah,_ sekarang ibu hobi sekali mengingatkan orang lain untuk mencari pacar. Setiap minggu!"

Sehun memberengut. Junmyeon yang melihat itu dari spion tengah membuatnya tak kuasa menahan ledakan tawanya. Anak ini, _sok_ dewasa sekali dengan penampilannya tapi tingkahnya tak berubah seujung kuku pun, pikirnya; Masih suka merengek dan cemberut jika tengah _curhat_ padanya.

Mobil kembali berjalan dengan pelan; Junmyeon paling tidak suka membuat mobil kesayangannya melaju diatas angka tigapuluh apalagi di jalanan Beijing yang penuh-sesak. Lampu-lampu jalan telah menyala serentak, bersiap meyambut gelap malam yang sekitar seperempat jam lagi. Neon-neon kuning, ungu, biru dan hijau cerah di pertokoan dan kedai kecil berwarna hidup, lampu sorot papan reklame iklan dan _jumbotron_ di gedung-gedung menambah marak suasana kota yang dibias warna oranye kemerahan dari matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

Para pengendara mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang , orang-orang berpakaian formal berhamburan menjejaki trotoar dengan langkah-langkah cepat mereka. Beberapa muda-mudi juga terlihat bersama tas ransel kekinian di punggung.

Sehun merindukan tempat ini; tempat dimana ia tumbuh besar dan melewati masa kanak-kanaknya bersama Junmyeon. Rumahnya dulu berada di pinggiran kota Beijing, rumah besar itu sekarang sudah terjual ke teman ayahnya dan entah bagaimana keadaannya. Terakhir kali Sehun menjejaki Cina sekitar dua tahun yang lalu setelah hari kelulusan.

Setelah ia mengirim pesan singkat bahwa ia akan terbang ke Cina pada Junmyeon pagi tadi, sepupunya itu langsung berinisiatif akan menjemputnya di bandara dan menawarkan apartemennya untuk menginap. Sehun menolak untuk tempat menginap dengan alasan dia sudah memesan kamar hotel sebelumnya.

"Kita kemana, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun setelah menyadari belokan Junmyeon bukan kearah hotelnya, ia menoleh pada pria di kursi kemudi "Makan" Katanya lalu larut dalam irama lagu cinta berbahasa mandarin bertempo cepat yang diputar di mobil.

Sehun diam saja setelah itu, membiarkan Junmyeon menyetirkan mobilnya ke tempat untuk _makan_ mereka. beberapa kali kendaraan itu berbelok ke jalan-jalan yang sedikit lebih sempit dari jalan utama, melaju melewati deretan toko dan gerai-gerai yang penuh-sesak oleh mayoritas kaum muda yang tengah menikmati waktu petang di akhir minggu bersama teman-teman dan pasangannya.

para muda-mudi yang tertawa dan bercengkrama dengan senangnya itu sedikit membuat Sehun meringis dalam hati, andai saja dia dulu bisa menikmati masa-masa awal dua puluhnya seperti itu. alih-alih bolak-balik kantor ayahnya untuk menghadiri rapat ini-itu dengan para kolega ayahnya yang rata-rata sudah empat kali melewati dasawarsa.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu, ayam kungpao misalnya?" kata Junmyeon "Aku tahu tempat dimana ayam kungpao disajikan paling enak," Junmyeon menoleh sebentar hanya untuk memeriksa raut wajah Sehun sebelum kembali menghadap setir.

Dia mendengung samar "Terserah _hyung_ saja, perutku bisa menerima hal apapun yang kau rekomendasikan asalkan itu bukan mengunyah besi dan beton." Sebaris guyonan dari Sehun membuat Junmyeon tersenyum geli.

"Tidak. Bukan besi dan beton tapi irisan triplek dengan siraman saus _blackpepper_ dan _szechuan_ kurasa cocok untukmu Sehuna."

" _ewh,hyung._ Szechuan, yang benar saja?!" Sehun mendelik.

"Sebulan penuh dengan telur rebus akan lebih baik untukku daripada memasukkan sejumput _szechuan_ ke dalam mulutku, rasanya seperti dinding mulut dan lidahku terbakar."

Junmyeon hanya membalas dengan tawanya yang mengalun hangat. Sebelum percakapan mereka terhenti saat ban mobil membelok lembut kearah kanan di persimpangan. Laju mobil hitam itu perlahan melambat sampai akhirnya berhenti dan mengambil posisi parkir di dekat café berukuran sedang. Diluarnya terdapat empat meja _outdoor_ serta payung lebar di atasnya. Kanopi lebar berwarna merah, hijau, putih menggantung menghalau sinar mentari menyengat ketika tengah hari. di dekat pintu kaca dan etalasenya dihias menggunakan tanaman berdaun gradiasi merah hijau yang cantik, dari etalase bening itu dapat terlihat lampu-lampu gantung berwarna oranye menerangi ruangan.

Junmyeon melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu sedangkan sehun berada tepat dua langkah dibelakangnnya. Pintu kaca itu didorong terbuka diiringi suara dentingan lonceng kecil, seiring tubuhnya yang hampir masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam, bebauan mentega dan keju harum di penggorengan merangsek ke penciuman hidung mancung milik Sehun.

Pria itu tak sanggup untuk menahan senyum di wajahnya ketika aroma-aroma menyenangkan itu semakin gencar menyatu diantara partikel-partikel udara yang kemudian dihirupnya dalam-dalam.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi dengan tambahan cermin-cermin persegi di dua dindingnya membuatnya nampak lebih melebar. Kubikel yang dicat putih gading itu memiliki sekitar sembilan belas meja dan kursi yang diatur rapi, taplak meja bermotif kotak-kotak merah-putih, piring-piringnya mengkilap dan ada sebuah serbet merah yang terlipat rapi diatasnya. Pelayan-pelayan hilir-mudik mengantarkan pesanan para pengunjung dalam nampan kayu yang diangkat sebatas telinga.

Mereka mengambil meja terdekat dengan etalase, meja bernomor dua berbentuk persegi dan empat kursi kayu berwarna putih.

Seorang pelayan cantik dengan seragam rok kotak-kotak dan kemeja putih menghampiri mereka, tersenyum ceria sambil menyerahkan buku menu dan mulai menyimak, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku catatan persegi mungil dan bolpoin yang sudah di tekan keluar.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, tuan?"

Junmyeon dengan lugas menunjuk _primavera_ lalu tersenyum simpul pada sang pelayan, kini gadis pelayan itu berantensi pada Sehun dan kembali bertanya hal sama.

" _Veal Marsala_ untukku."

Gadis itu mengangguk, mencatat cepat ke buku mungilnya setelah itu membungkuk dan berlalu ke meja pesanan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pesanan mereka. Setidaknya kurang dari 20 menit, hidangan itu sudah berada diatas meja; menghamburkan harum harmonis yang hampir membuat Sehun gila. Daging sirloin dari sapi itu menyatu padu dengan saus marsala yang cantik disertai jamur dan irisan daun bawang.

Saputan rempah-rempah menggeliat di dalam lidahnya, benda lunak itu mencari-cari sisa jejak nikmat dari rasa sirloin yang telah lewat ke kerongkongan. Kunyahan demi kunyahan dilakukan dengan frekuentatif dan teratur, mencoba lebih menyerap tiap-tiap rasa tersembunyi yang tercecap.

Sehun mendorong menjauh piring kosongnya, serta garpu dalam keadaan menelungkup. Junmyeon melakukan hal sama beberapa saat kemudian.

Pria itu menyandarkan punggunya di landasan kursi berbusa lembut, bersyukur mendapat makan malam tanpa kendala ponsel berdering ataupun surat-surat yang berjelabakn di sekitar piringnya. Makan malam paling normal sejauh ini. Perutnya juga menyenandungkan _choir_ berirama merdu sekarang.

Sehun menoleh ketika deritan kursi berbunyi; mendapati Junmyeon berdiri dari duduknya seraya merogoh kantung celana belel abu-abu miliknya. Sehun tahu gesture itu. maka, dengan cepat ia mencegah. Setengah berlari menuju meja kasir, mengabaikan Junmyeon yang berteriak "Jangan" padanya.

Bau-baunya seperti salah satu dari adegan klise di drama-drama siang televisi lokal.

"Aku yang traktir," dia mengial pada Junmyeon setelah berdiri di urutan paling belakang antrean. Disana Junmyeon mengerut tidak suka, Sehun juga mengabaikan yang satu itu.

Rasanya tidak sopan saja, setelah dijemput jauh-jauh ke bandara, dibayar makan pula.

Ada sekitar lima orang dalam satu banjar antrean, menunggu giliran membayar sini Sehun dapat melihat, kasir wanita berambut pirang disana; tersenyum pada pelanggan sambil sesekali menekan-nekan mesin berisi uang di hadapannya yang kemudian berbunyi nyaring lalu terbuka otomatis.

Tiga orang.

Dua orang.

Gilirannya sudah di depan mata. Si gadis pirang pucat itu tersenyum padanya. Mengalunkan suara lembut miliknya bertanya "Meja nomor berapa?" Sehun tergagu, suara mencekik lehernya sendiri sehingga tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan selain terpaku.

Matanya yang mengilap melengkung manis saat dia tersenyum, pipinya yang merona alami dipoles bedak tabur; yang Sehun yakin tidak seberapa, tapi tidak mengurangi apapun kelebihan yang diperolehnya. Rambut panjang pirang pucatnya diberi _highlight_ serasi, disatukan kebelakang menggunakan ikat rambut kain membentuk kuncir ekor kuda.

Kepala cantik itu meneleng bingung, lantaran pertanyaannya belum dijawab. "Meja nomor berapa, tuan?" Sehun terkesiap, mendehem sekenanya sebelum menjawab "Dua," berikut suara bergetarnya, setengah mati berusaha membentuk kurva senyum di wajahnya.

Entah mengapa, dia seperti melihat sebuah kilatan memancar di bola mata cemerlang gadis itu. sama sekali tidak mengerti apa, tapi bisikan batinnya mengatakan itu _hal_ yang luar biasa.

Wajah cantik itu menunduk; pada tombol angka mesin kasir. Memeriksa sesuatu disana yang tak bisa dijangkau penglihatan Sehun. Gurat serius yang menciptakan lipatan halus di sekitar dahi sempit disana sangat menakjubkan cantiknya.

Untuk kali ini, tolong Tuhan, biarkan pikiran munafiknya hanyut di laut mati. Walaupun ini sangat klise, berpuluh-puluh persen mirip drama murahan yang ditonton ibunya tiap malam. karena...

 _Dia jatuh cinta._

Sebut dia bodoh atau apapun tapi itu kenyataannya.

Oh Sehun, jatuh berlutut karena gadis di balik mesin kasir di Beijing dalam satu kelipan mata. Dia sedikit menyesal karena pernah mengolok kakak perempuannya yang selalu mengagungkan ' _love at first sight'_ dulu. Sehun berjanji akan membawa kakaknya itu ke salah satu _brand Gucci_ sepulangnya dari Cina.

"Lima puluh"

"Apa?"

"Totalnya lima puluh yuan, tuan."

 _Sial,_ pesan apa Junmyeon tadi. Pasta bertabur emas berlian?

Sehun mengeruk saku celana kainnya, dompet kulit berada dalam genggamannya saat tangannya ditarik keluar. Mencomot lembar yuan disana.

Heparnya menderum gila-gilaan menggetar ke seluruh tubuh, dia kurang yakin bisa berjalan di keramaian tanpa senyum lebar hilang diwajahnya sekarang.

 _Demi Tuhan, senyumnya!_

* * *

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Sorry for very very late update_ , _and very very_ gak layak dibaca untuk chapter ini.

semoga update kedepan udah kelar, _yosh!_ ^^

.

.

 **last,**

 _wanna give me some_ **review?**


	3. Yixing's plan

" **Miss (in the) Call"**

 _By_ Alea

 **Warn! GS, AU, Miss typo(s), and Typo(s)**

©ChocoPattern.2016

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BLAM!**_

Pintu dibanting kasar menggunakan sebelah kaki. Sepatu dilepas lalu diletakkan asal di dekat pintu, kamar _suite_ harga paling mahal nampak samar-samar sekarang.

Sehun terduduk pada ujung tempat tidur, pandangannya menerawang antah-berantah. Kepalanya serasa berotasi melawan arah jarum jam, isi perutnya bergolak nyaris keluar paksa. _Sialan Junmyeon itu_... _terkutuklah bagi siapa yang mengajarinya cara mengemudi!_

Katanya _sih_ , tujuan ke IGD. Tapi dengan cara mengemudi Jumnyeon yang layaknya orang kesurupan, mereka bahkan bisa saja masuk ke bagian lebih dalam dari rumah sakit; kamar mayat lebih parahnya. Mengabaikan dirinya di kursi belakang yang sudah akan bersiap tulis surat wasiat dan ucapan terakhir ke seluruh teman dan kerabat, Junmyeon malah menginjak pedal semakin dalam. Gila memang.

.

.

" _HYUNG, KALAU MAU MATI, MATI SAJA SENDIRI SANA! JANGAN SERET-SERET NYAWA TAK BERDOSA!"_

" _Ini darurat!"_

" _DARURAT KEPALAMU! SARAFKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"_

Sejenak Junmyeon lupa pada mobil terkasihnya. Baru sadar ketika sampai di depan hotel Sehun; ia meringis sana-sini setelah melongok pada ban depan-belakang mobilnya.

" _Salah siapa mesem-mesem sambil cekikikan di belakang mirip orang tidak waras!"_

.

.

Sisi terliar Kim Junmyeon? Benar sekali.

Setelah mobil berhenti di depan gedung hotel, Sehun hampir nekat berlutut untuk cium tanah dan memanjat doa keras-keras pada Tuhan atas keselamatannya. _Hampir_ , ia masih ingat rasa malu omong-omong.

Bukan salahnya juga bila baru tahu bahwa efek ' _bunga-bunga di dada'_ itu benar adanya, indah rasanya, dan berdebar jadinya. Bukan salahnya oke, _titik!_ Itu afeksi spontan setelah insiden senyum-senyum di depan meja kasir. Berakhir di geret Junmyeon karena akibat dirinya antrean memanjang kebelakang.

Bila para-para _the best—fucking—friend_ -nya itu tahu, tak dapat dielak ia akan jadi bahan sindir-menyindir serta kelakar Chanyeol selama sebulan penuh.

Junmyeon dengan baju rumah sakit yang sedang menyetir di arena balapan dan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Kris yang sedang tertawa-tawa ber _backgroud_ foto-foto dirinya dalam keadaan _malu-maluin_ menjadi bunga tidur Sehun malam itu.

.

* * *

.

"Ya _._ Aku sudah punya pekerjaan, mama,"

"..."

"Bukan di kantor perusahaan seperti yang kujanjikan— saat ini belum—ada restoran Italia milik seorang kenalan dan aku bekerja sebagai kasir disana,"

"..."

"Tidak! Katakan pada baba tidak perlu, aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan berhasil dengan dua tanganku sendiri."

"..."

"Baiklah, tenggat waktu bulan depan, jika aku belum juga diterima di perusahaan, aku akan kembali ke rumah dan bekerja dibawah pimpinan baba,"

"..."

"Hm, aku menyayangimu."

.

.

Ponsel melayang rendah di udara menimbulkan bunyi _puk_ saat menyentuh fabrik selimut tebal bertumpuk, Luhan membenamkan kepalanya disela-sela dan menarik napas panjang sebelum menjerit dalam nada sumbang. Suaranya teredam jadi ia tak perlu khawatir akan disumpahi tetangga sebelah karena terganggu oleh jeritan putus asanya.

Kepala oranye terang disentak, wajahnya tertekuk dalam dan alis saling bertaut. Gigi bergemerutuk seolah sedang menahan gemas entah pada siapa. Kepala kembali terbenam dalam tumpukan selimut tinggi.

"Siapa, ibumu?"

Luhan mendongak dan ditatapnya Yixing yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di atas ranjang, dahinya terkadang berkerut samar sambil menatap layar. Luhan mengangguk dramatis, pipinya melekat di lipatan tangan. "Sial sekali, diriku yang malang,"

Butuh setengah menit untuk Yixing merespon; "Dan teruslah terjebak pada diri malangmu itu selamanya." Jemarinya terus menekan tuts _keyboard_ konstan, tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

Dengusan masif berasal dari Luhan, ia bangun dan menghempas tubuh di sisi Yixing hingga gadis itu mendecih sebab salah tekan. Sebuah bantal ditarik lalu didekap di depan dada "Bukan keinginanku juga _kok_ , kalau bisa aku ingin sekali menemanimu mengerjakan proposal seperti ini," tuturnya sedih "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Mungkin hampir sama dengan skripsi, kurasa." Jawaban Yixing semakin membuat Luhan merana. Dia iri sekali pada Yixing, mereka masuk universitas bersama-sama, lulus bersamaan, tapi Luhan masih belum memiliki pekerjaan pasti sampai sekarang. Ketika Yixing bersiap di pagi hari dengan setelan kantor, Luhan hanya dapat melambai dan tersenyum memberi salam, Yixing berada di kantor, Luhan akan duduk seharian di depan televisi sambil menonton drama.

Memang salahnya yang terlalu pemilih tempat bekerja; harus gedung berlantai dan punya pendingin ruangan. Salahnya sendiri. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin dicap manja karena Cuma tinggal tulis nama dan langsung dapat jabatan tinggi jika berkerja pada perusahaan _furniture_ keluarganya. Bukan perusahaan raksasa, namun cukup dikenal khalayak di Cina sini.

Bekerja di tempat impiannya menunjukkan pada orang tuanya bahwa dia dapat berhasil dengan usaha sendiri. Luhan hanya menginginkan imbalan itu.

" _So_... apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" jendela _microsoft word_ ditutup, menyisakan laptop menyala tanpa aktifitas. Yixing mengernyit mendapati dua bahu Luhan mengedik acuh.

" _There's no plan B?_ "

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku sudah melakukan sampai _plan Z_?" balasnya gusar. Rasanya pundaknya tengah menahan batu kolosal ratusan ton.

Yixing mendengung sebentar "Aku tidak yakin-yakin _amat,_ bukan dosa jika mencoba sesuatu yang lain lagipula. Ini intuisiku saja—" sebelah telapak tangan disodorkan di depan hidung Yixing " _To the point, please_ " dia mengangguk "— _how about_... kembali ke rencana pertama?"

Kepala Luhan meneleng, alisnya menukik dan dahinya berkedut "Maksudmu?"

Satu jari telunjuk " _Plan A:_ melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan tempatku, menunggu di hubungi untuk konfirmasi." Jari tengah menyusul "Kau sudah dihubungi tapi jawabannya ambigu," tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak suka kau yang begini, Xing,"

"Aku tahu."

"Haruskah, dijawab?"

"Cepat, sebelum aku melupakan bagian pentingnya."

Bahu melorot, mata mengisyaratkan bosan. "Jangan bilang yang harus dilakukan adalah menelepon bos _itu_ ," ia segan mengucap "Katakan itu candaan _garing_ mu, Xing."

"Tepat sekali, itu rencana pertama." Balas Yixing.

Dagu lancip Luhan tenggelam dalam bantal, ia menatap Yixing seolah temannya itu telah melempar isi tabungan lima tahunnya ke sungai Hangang. "Selamat Xing, kau telah meletakkan gunung fuji di punggungku." Dia mengerang kemudian.

"Sayangnya aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengangkut karung beras untuk meletakkan sebuah gunung dipunggungmu," Yixing terkikik geli saat Luhan memutar mata dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Laptop yang sudah berkedip-kedip dalam fitur _sleep_ ditutup lalu diletakkan di meja nakas terdekat. Yixing turun dari ranjang, mengambil sebuah boneka beruang ungu harum lavender kemudian kembali ke ranjang. Kakinya dilipat juga dagunya disangga di atas kepala Tebby—nama boneka Luhan.

 _Sesi curhat dimulai!_

Memang biasanya Minseok yang berada di posisinya, tapi karena Minseok sedang lembur, dia akan menggantikannya. Tidak tega juga melihat wajah Luhan yang berlipat-lipat efek _mood_ -nya tidak stabil.

Yixing berdeham ringan, "Kudengar sore tadi ada kabar heboh di resotan bibi Lim, dan kulihat juga pelayan-pelayan itu sibuk bergosip saat aku datang."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Zitao,"

Dagu Luhan semakin masuk ke dalam kain seprai. " _Cih,_ dia datang terlambat tapi masih _up to date_ dengan berita-berita omong kosong dari para pelayan. Apa mereka memiliki semacam koneksi batin seperti telepati, _mungkin?_ "

"Koneksi antar gadis _infotaiment_ , sih, iya." Yixing tertawa "Aku mendengar jelas sebutan 'pacar dan suami idaman' dari mereka, dan kurasa ada yang diam-diam memotret pelanggan panas itu juga, apa benar? Se _panas_ apa sih, dua pelanggan itu? yang berada di kasir saat mereka membayar kau 'kan."

Kibasan tangan Luhan hampir menampar ujung hidung Yixing, alisnya mengerut risih. "Ubah topik! Aku tidak suka." Cetusnya setelah kedua pipi dikembungkan seperti balon gas. "Suasana hatiku terlalu buruk untuk membahas pria hedon tampan sekarang."

Yixing diam saja. Luhan menarik selimut yang terlipat di kaki ranjang, melompat ke atas bantal kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya mencapai kepala menggunakan selimut. Ia sempat menggumam agar Yixing mematikan lampu kamar sebelum bergeming pada posisinya. Yixing tahu Luhan belum tidur, terkadang kakinya bergerak sedikit mencari tempat nyaman. Ia meraih kembali laptop miliknya, lantas benda _portable_ itu hidup otomatis saat dibuka.

"Lebih bagus gunakan waktumu untuk memikirkan kata-kata tepat agar diterima, sekali lagi, intuisiku saja."

Denting _tiktok_ jam dinding didapat sebagai jawaban.

.

* * *

.

"Pesan apa, nona?"

"Beri aku menu mana saja yang bisa mengatasi stres."

"Kopi?"

"Oke, caramel latte _brown sugar_ untukku."

Gadis bercelemek kuning cerah dengan rimpel manis di potongan pinggangnya itu tersenyum sambil membungkuk singkat, kemudian berlalu ke konter dapur bersama buku menu serta catatan kecil dalam lipatan sebelah lengannya. Setelah pelayan tadi menghilang dari sisi meja, rasa gugup gantian menemani lingkaran yuridiksi Luhan.

Pandangan dibuang keluar. Titik air hujan yang melekat di kaca pengganti dinding bata menimbulkan kesan film klasik; seseorang yang tengah menunggu kekasih di café saat hari berhujan. Luhan menggeleng keras, dia bukan sedang menunggu kekasih atau semacamnya. Ia sedang menunggu orang yang lebih penting sekarang.

Pada akhirnya saran Yixing dijalankan juga. Luhan menelepon nomor _itu_ tepat setelah Yixing pulang dari apartemennya. Gengsi mengambil alih dirinya untuk memberitahu Yixing. Biarlah temannya satu itu tahu nanti, pada saatnya.

Masih segar di ingatannya, rasa enggan didominasi gugup ketika menekan _dial_. Kurang semenit dijawab menggunakan sapaan klise berupa salam. Luhan menyadari saat itu suara yang menjawabnya berbeda. Di konfirmasi bahwa si penjawab telepon itu adalah seorang asisten kepala direktur. Berakhirlah sambungan dengan keputusan akhir akan disampaikan pada pertemuan senin pagi tempat ditentukan. Hari ini, tepatnya.

" _Tuan Oh kosong sampai jam sepuluh."_ Begitu katanya.

.

 _._

— _Tuan Oh._

Tidak biasa bagi marga Cina.

Lebih daripada itu, Luhan lebih tertarik menerka-nerka wajah secara acak di imaji. Rambut klimis-perut buncit. Kepala plontos-kacamata oval. Berkumis tipis-ubun kepala tanpa rambut. Sekiranya ada puluhan gambaran wajah yang terbayang, semua mengacu pada prospek 'direktur lanjut usia'. Ratusan drama negeri ginseng yang pernah dia tonton, sampai kapanpun Luhan tidak akan percaya kepala perusahaan berwajah aristokrat serta badan model itu keberadaannya ada. Tidak riil. Fiksi belaka, meski gadis manapun akan menjerit diujung leher bila diajak kencan oleh pria macam itu.

Yixing pernah punya angan-angan serupa. Tapi kemudian gadis itu mendapat _tamparan_ kenyataan kejam dari Luhan. Sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Berasal dari konter, gadis bercelemek kuning manis nampak lagi. Kini sambil membawa nampan plastik tebal serta gelas sedang. Luhan dapat mendengar ketukan es dari dalam gelas tinggi itu.

Saat dingin. Manis. Pahit. Menyerbu pengecap lunak miliknya bersamaan, seketika itu jua Luhan lupa daratan. Pikiran semrawut tadi luntur sekelip mata. Diantara gegap gempita celoteh para pengunjung seisi kafe _vintage_ tersebut, Luhan bak berada dalam ruang kosong pribadi.

Saking terlenanya sampai sukar menyadari keritan pada kursi lainnya.

Detik keempat saat Luhan mendongak— _**"UHUK!"**_

Cairan pekat yang semula harusnya masuk ke lambungnya malah menyentuh saluran pernapasan. Paru-paru terasa panas. tenggorokan sakit bukan main. Luhan membungkuk refleks seraya memukul dadanya menggunakan kepalan tangan. _"UHUK!"_ suaranya menarik atensi orang-orang disekitar mejanya. Menatap bertanya-tanya sebelum menoleh acuh.

"Kau baik?" tapak tangan perlahan menggosok punggung Luhan. Berkatnya setengah liter darahnya naik ke wajah, terutama pipi. Dalam hati ia mengutuk setengah mati.

"Aku baik, _err_ terima kasih?" setelah berhasil menguasai diri serta suasana ia berucap. Orang itu mengangguk mahfum.

"..."

"..."

Canggung. _Awkward_. Tidak baik disatukan, namun itulah keadaannya sekarang. Keduanya saling berdiam diri, menutup mulut rapat-rapat setelah percakapan singkat tadi. Saling mengalih perhatian meski terkadang melirik lewat ekor mata.

Barulah saat gelas kopi miliknya kosong, Luhan membuka mulut.

"—Maaf?" kata tersebut meluncur dari bibirnya.

Yang ditujukan mendongak, berkedip frekuentatif. Tak lama untuk ia sadar situasi. "Oh!" serunya "Semua meja disini penuh dan ada janji penting. Jika tidak keberatan, aku akan menunggu sampai ada meja kosong." Penjelasan ringkas. Luhan mengangguk setuju kemudian.

Orang itu bilang janji penting. Kelihatannya memang sangat penting dan Luhan tak suka banyak tanya dan protes, _toh_ mereka berdua punya urusan penting masing-masing.

Ia memutuskan menarik ponsel, menghidupkannya kemudian mulai menjelajah media sosial kepunyaannya. Layar di- _scroll_ berulang-ulang sampai ia menyadari tidak ada yang menarik. Rasa tidak enak hati membuat Luhan bersikeukeuh memelototi layar ponsel. Satu-dua kali cangkir dibawa mendekat ke bibir.

 _Contacs._ _ **Bos Bejana**_ _. Call. Massage. calli—_

"Kudengar kukis disini lumayan terkenal,"

 _Basa-basi,_ melintas seenaknya.

"Sejak serombongan grup penyanyi laki-laki Korea datang kesini, hampir setiap hari tidak pernah kosong. Dulunya _sih,_ pengunjungnya bisa dihitung jari." Pria itu mengangguk, matanya menyipit membaca menu "Jadi kukis itu _bohongan_?" dahinya mengerut skeptis seolah baru saja ditipu penjual lotre. Luhan terkekeh.

"Tidak begitu, kukisnya enak, _kok_ " menjentikkan dagu ke menu, "Aku menyarankan yang ber _topping_ kismis. Tidak terlalu manis dan hambar. Pas."

"Wah, senang bertemu dengan seorang _expert_." Tukas sang pria. Keduanya tertawa bersamaan setelah pelayan membawa pesanan ke atas meja. sekitar enam potong kukis berasap tipis serta cangkir _cappucino_ dingin.

" _Duh_ , maaf atas ketidaksopananku." Pria itu menyengir bersalah, "Namaku Sehun, kita penah bertemu sebelumnya 'kan? Resto Itali?" sebelah tangan dijulurkan menunggu dijabat. Dia tersenyum kecil. Luhan merasa pusing. "Luhan. senang bisa bertemu kembali." tangan disambut kemudian dilepas detik ke dua.

Kedua tangan ditarik masing-masing empu. Disimpan di atas meja, sedangkan yang lainnya diremat di atas paha. Suasana tidak menyenangkan menginfasi kesekitar lagi. Keduanya mencoba mengabaikan dengan cara menikmati pesanan masing-masing. Luhan sempat khawatir sebab kopinya hampir habis. Haruskah dia memesan ulang?

Cangkir beradu tatakan, menimbulkan suara denting khas. "Sebuah kebetulan, orang yang kutunggu namanya mirip sepertimu. Luhan"

"Sepertinya namaku pasaran sekali." Luhan meringis. "Atau memang aku, haha." Dia melempar tawa kering ke udara. Sehun tidak membalas, maupun tersenyum; dahinya berkerut sedang berfikir.

Ada perasaan melambung ke langit kesepuluh saat melihat untuk sekali lagi wajah gadis berambut pirang tersebut, bagi Sehun. Merasa dewi keberuntungan telah memberkahi dirinya sekantung benih keberuntungan yang sedang merambat tumbuh. Ia adalah pria dewasa, jadi coret bagian untuk langsung tersenyum bunga-bunga lalu duduk mengucap _gombal_ an murahan a la anak sekolah labil.

Pola pikirnya juga sudah matang, inteleksi yang cukup bagus untuk diangkat menjadi orang kedua berpengaruh di majalah bisnis edisi tahun ini.

Database otaknya memilah, menyusun, dan menyatukan informasi satu-persatu. Sehun yakin dia tidak akan salah kali ini.

"Intuisiku mengatakan kemungkinan kedua,"

Hazel jernih Luhan yang lebar menyiratkan tanda tanya. "Apa?"

"Jadi, nona Lu Han, bidang macam apa yang kau inginkan?" gadis itu mengerjab tidak mengerti, "A-apa maksud—" perkataan dipotong lihai. "Akan sangat menyenangkan bila kita bisa bertemu untuk sarapan bersama setiap hari. Mulai sekarang." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum.

Luhan nampak tersentak kaget, bibirnya yang terkuak refleks ditutupi dibalik dua telapak tangan. "Tuan Oh. Sehun?" ucapnya tidak seyakin itu.

"Ya. Dan kau sudah bisa berkemas, jam kantormu dimulai lusa."

.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya Sehun kelabakan karena dikira orang yang membuat Luhan menangis tersedu.

.

* * *

 **E** ND

* * *

 **A/N:**

Tammaaattt... ada yang masih nungguin tulisan abal ini setelah hibernasi berbulan-bulan? /Gak! #ditendang. Akhirnya mulchap pertama bisa dikelarin juga. Ini adalah hasil refisi setelah yang pertama gak layak _publish_ , buruk, dan kawan-kawannya. End yang gak banget, ancursangat, mengecewakan, dan saya yakin akan mendapat _'hadiah'_ atas ini. Terima kasih untuk _sesorang-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut-namanya._ Juga teror _update_ dari _seseorang-yang-lain_. Membantu sekali^^

Daaann terima kasih banyak-banyak untuk yang sudah membaca, review, fav, follow, dan siders. Baik yang salah tekan atau khilaf nyasar kesini... Lopyuuu :* #ketjup#ditampar#semaput

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyaaaakk :D

.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 _Seminggu kemudian_ :

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini. Tidak ada gejala alam ganjil ataupun semacamnya yang terjadi hari ini, tapi tiba-tiba—

" _Ada apa Sehuna?"_

" _Eomma_ masih ingin menantu tidak?"

" _Tentu saja! Tapi jangan coba-coba menipu_ eomma _lagi dengan membawa Jongin yang didandani jadi wanita kerumah. Apalagi Chanyeol, jangan pernah berpikir begitu!"_

"Tidak-tidak, bukan Jongin, Chanyeol atau Kris _hyung_ _kok_."

" _Kalau begitu, bawa kesini secepatnya,"_

" _Eomma_ tenang saja, sekarang _eomma_ minta cucu pun akan kukabulkan."

.

Real End.


End file.
